The Dramatics are Never Ending
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A story about the total drama crew with Naruto Uzumaki being from the Total Drama universe. How will things change with Naruto added, who knows. It's a naruto harem so you'll have ot see how I make this work as its' not a manga or an anime.
1. Chapter 1: Campers and tag

The Dramatics Are Never Ending.

Legalities: I own neither total drama island nor Naruto. This is a crossover but only Naruto is from the TD world. It's a harem, so let's see how things work out. That said this is an adult story so don't be surprised if there are adult situations. That all said I only own some of the challenges and the plot. The rest belongs to their respective owners and makers. The ideas were somewhat inspired by Total Drama Naruto, What a Dramatic Life, and other stories.

Chapter 1: Campers and Tag

" _Sochi, I have something to tell you," said the woman with long red hair and a slightly rounded face. Her son looked up at her questioningly but smiled. His mother smiled back and said softly "I need to tell you about your father." The boy blinked and looked at her skeptically. As far as he knew his father was a brave man. His mother looked at him and said "You're father is a special man I fell in love with in Highschool. He is…"_ The red head woke up with a start, his bangs covering his eyes as his childhood friend banged on his door.

He yawned and said "Yes?"

The person banging on the door yelled "GET YOUR REAR IN GEAR IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE BOAT IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

The idiot in question grabbed his bag and pulled on his shades hiding his cerulean blue eyes. He yawned and said "I'm coming Heat chan, I'm coming." He opened his door and tossed his bag over his shoulder pulling out a pack of gum and tossing a piece into his mouth chewing it as he walked alongside Heat chan. He grinned at her as they approached the boat and said "I can't believe you wanted to do this, but hey at least we get to meet new people." Heat chan just snorted and he said "Ah don't be like that. I mean come on if you be like that how am I supposed to cheer you up?"

********************************************TDANE****************************************************************

"Yo we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm you're host, Chris McClain, dropping Season one of the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal 23 campers signed up to attend 8 weeks at this old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges and have to face their fellow campers' judgement. Every three days one team will either get a reward or face elimination." Chris said.

He walked up to the campfire pit as he continued explaining "Their fate will be decided at a dramatic campfire ceremony. Each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be left standing and will receive the award of One Hundred Thousand Dollars and cheesy tabloid fame. Our campers will have to face flies, grizzlies, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be captured on one of the hundreds of cameras situated throughout the island. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here at this moment on… **Total…Drama…Island!"**

The cameras zoom in on the Dock of Shame, where Chris stands greeting the campers. The first camper to arrive was Beth. Chris smirked as he explained "Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright it's time to meet our first couple of campers. We told them they'd be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem pissed that's why." Beth was a pudgy girl with chestnut brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a lighter green vest with a few buttons on it. She ran up to Chris who said "Beth what's up?"

Beth hugged Chris and said "It's so incredulous to meet you, but you're shorter in person."

Chris stared at her and said "Uh, Thanks." He turned as the boat returned with a six foot tall Jamaican boy with dark skin. He was wearing a jersey, a white hat, and shorts. Chris grinned and said "DJ."

DJ gave him a high five and said "Yo Chris McClean. How's it going? You sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

Chris smirked and said "Yo dog this is it, Camp Wawanakwa." He pointed with his hands and watched as DJ walked away.

DJ said "Looked a lot different on the application form."

Next to arrive was a girl with teal hair, a black shirt with multicolored sleeves, showed her belly, and she had a skirt with leggings and black combat boots. Chris smiled at the camera and said "Hey Gwen." She stared at him for a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She asked "You mean we're staying here?"

Chris smirked and said "No you're staying here. My crib's an airstream with AC that way," pointing behind him.

Gwen said "I did not sign up for this."

Chris grinned and pulled out a contract waving it in her face. He smirked as Gwen tore up the contract and pulled out a second. He said "The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies."

Gwen turned away and said "I'm not staying here."

Chris smirked and said "I hope you can swim. Cause your ride just left." The boat honked its horn as it drove away.

Gwen glared and said "Jerk," before walking over to where the other contestants were gathered.

Next to arrive was Geoff. He was about five foot nine to five eleven in height, had long blonde hair that went to his shoulders, wore an open pink shirt, and blue shorts held up by a belt and a pair of sandals on his feet. He hopped off the boat and flipped through the air then landed and said "Chris McClean, What's up man? It's an honor to meet you man."

Chris grinned and said "The Geoffster, welcome to the island man."

Geoff replied "Thanks Man." They bumped fists and Geoff headed to the other contestants.

The next contestant to arrive was Lindsay. She was a platinum blonde wearing a bandanna, a red halter top with a brown vest, an orange skirt, and brown cowboy pants. Chris said "Everybody this is Lindsay," then whispered behind his hand to the cameras "Not too shabby."

Lindsay walked up and said "Hiiii. Ok you look so familiar."

Chris sighed and said "I'm Chris McClean, host of the show?"

Lindsay said "Oh that's where you're from. Cool." She turned and walked past him to the other campers. Chris watched her go then turned back to the lake where the boat was pulling up with the next contestants.

He said "Heather and Naruto." The two were relatively close in height, the guy a little taller than the girl. They were both of Asian Descent; one Korean the other Japanese, The boy had whisker marks on his face that looked natural, spiky red hair, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a swirl pattern on the front and back in black. The girl was wearing a red top and brown skirt with high heel wedges. Chris grinned and said "What's up you two?"

Naruto smiled as Heather pulled off her sunglasses and he said "Hey Chris. Not much to say other than this was a little unexpected Dattebayo." Chris grinned at that and Naruto continued "So, this is where we're staying?" Chris nodded and Heather scoffed as she walked toward the other contestants. Naruto grinned and said "Interesting place, Dattebayo." He walked to the others and said "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto. I hope we can get along despite being competitors." Everyone said Hello to Naruto and Heather, who was unenthused.

Next to land was Duncan. Duncan was a punk. He had a spiky green Mohawk over black hair, piercings in his ears, and was wearing a black skull t shirt with jeans and sneakers. He walked up to Chris who said "Duncan Dude."

Duncan replied "I don't like surprises."

Chris smirked and said "You're parole officer told me that dude. He also told me to give him a call at any time to send you back to Juvie."

Duncan replied "Alright then." He walked over to the others saying "Hey Gorgeous I'll meet you by the campfire," as he passed Heather and Naruto chuckled as she punched him in the shoulder glaring.

Heather said "In your dreams Skeeze." She started to walk toward her bag to grab her phone but Naruto grabbed her hand and shook his head. She stared at him and said "What is your problem idiot?" Naruto just smiled and she sighed then muttered "Fine we'll stay here but I'm still getting my phone." Naruto nodded and put his arms behind his head then stretched and leaned on a support for the dock. Heather walked over to her bag and reached for her phone as someone came flying in.

Chris said "Ladies and Gentlemen Tyler." Tyler was surfing behind his boat when his head fell down and he flipped through the air flying into the luggage and sending one of the items of luggage flying through the air into the water and splashed Heather. She growled and Naruto walked over helping her ring out her hair. Tyler was wearing a red track suit with white lines. Chris yelled out "WICKED WIPE OUT MAN!" Tyler's hand game up out of the luggage and gave a thumbs up in reply.

Next up was Harold. Harold was wearing a blue shirt with a hamburger on it and brown pants. He looked at everything and ended up staring at the camp. Chris turned to him and said "Welcome to Camp Harold." Harold continued to stare at the camp seeming to take it in. Naruto glanced at the others and they all seemed to be confused, like him.

Harold said "So you mean to tell me that everything's taking place at some summer camp instead of a stage?" Chris nodded and said "Sweet, this place suits my mad skills way better than a stage." He walked over to the others and stood with them after putting his luggage down. Naruto nodded at him and he nodded back then turned to wait for the next contestant.

Next up was Trent. Chris said "Contestant Number Ten is Trent." Trent was a musician with long black hair, a beige shirt with a decal on it, and long black pants. He walked over and stood next to Gwen then smiled at her. She looked away and he grinned, his eyes going half lidded.

Contest number eleven was Bridgette. She walked off the boat with a surf board in hand as Chris said "Contestant number eleven, our surfer girl Bridgette." She was wearing a light blue hoodie with a pair of shorts and a pair of sandals on her feet.

Duncan said "Nice board, this isn't Malibu honey."

Bridgette replied "I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris interjected with "We are."

Bridgette stared around and muttered "Great." She smacked Chris in the head with her surf board on accident.

Next to arrive was Noah. Chris introduced him and he asked "You got my list of life threatening allergies, right?" Noah was a tanned lad, with black hair that fell to his shoulders, a red shirt and brown pants.

Chris replied "Someone did."

Next to arrive was Leshawna. She was a large black girl wearing a yellow shirt, jean shorts, and sandals. She said "What's up yawl Leshawna's in the house. Yawl can just give up now; I'm in it to win it."

Next were Katie and Sadie. The two were dressed in black and white shirts with pink shorts and pink hair ties. Chris walked up and said "Ladies. Sadie, Katie, it's nice to see you." They smiled at him and walked to the others.

Next was the homeschooled boy Ezekiel. Ezekiel was wearing a green hoodie, blue beanie, and camo pants. Chris asked him "Ezekiel what's up man?"

The home schooler looked up and said "I think I see a bird, Eh?"

Chris sighed and said "Ezekiel do me a favor and just be quiet." Ezekiel nodded and stretched then walked over to the others. Chris turned back to the cameras and said "Now we have a few things to worry about. Next up is Cody, the Codester, the Codemeister."

Cody got off the boat and walked up to the others saying "I see the ladies are here, great." He was wearing a red and white polo shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

Next up was Eva. Eva was wearing a blue shirt and shorts. She was a muscular body builder and had black hair tied up in a ponytail. Chris said "Welcome Eva."

After Eva was Owen, then Courtney, then Justin, then Izzy. After everyone arrived Chris said "First things first, we need a group photo." Everyone lined up on the pier where Chris prepared to take a picture then said "Whoops forgot the lens cap." He took it off and continued "Wait card's full." He started to take the picture as the campers were dropped into the lake of the island. After that he said "Everyone meet me at the campfire where we'll decide teams."

The campers dried off and headed to the campfire where they sat around talking amongst themselves. Naruto looked around and saw that Gwen was sitting by herself, and Heather seemed to be lost in her own little world. He walked over to Gwen and said "Hello." Gwen looked up at the red head wondering why someone who showed up with the Queen Bee would be talking to her the Goth. Naruto held out his hand and said "I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you. I thought I'd say hi since you and Heat-chan didn't seem to get along to well. Is everything alright?"

Gwen nodded and said "Everything's fine. I'm just thinking about how much trouble this campsite is going to be." Naruto nodded in understanding and Gwen asked "What about you, shouldn't you be hanging out with Queen Bee over there?"

Naruto chuckled slight and said "Heat-Chan's not so bad when you get to know her." Gwen snorted at that and he said "No seriously, she's just very Tsundere. She doesn't like to admit it though. Anyway it was nice talking to you Gwen, I'm going to go bug Heat-chan now. Talk to you later." Gwen nodded smiling slightly and Naruto walked over to Heather then said "Hello Heat-chan."

She glared at him and said "Knock it off Idiot. I told you not to call me that." Naruto bowed and muttered 'Gomen'. Heather studied him and said "What's going on between you and creepy goth girl?" Naruto shrugged and she said "Well don't go making any alliances. The only one you can have an alliance with is me." Naruto snorted at that but hugged her before walking off to talk with the rest of the contestants since he wanted to get to know anyone who might be on his team.

Naruto walked up to Owen who was super excited. He said "Konnichiwa big O." Owen waved and he said "You seem excited. I'm guessing you think you have a chance to win everything?" Owen nodded grinning and Naruto patted his shoulder then said "Good luck." He turned and walked back to Heather and sat down to wait for Chris. Everyone sat down as Chris arrived.

Chris looked around and said "Welcome campers, to Camp Wawanakwa. You all signed up to join Total Drama Island, a reality show where your skills will be put to the test and you will all be challenged relentlessly. First though we need to get rid of the twenty third competitor so we can assign you teams. That said, we're going to play a little game." At this Chris pulled out a black football with a timer on it. He smirked as everyone stared and said "To that end, we're playing paint bomb tag. Who'd like to start being it?"

Naruto grinned and said "I'll do it Dattebayo." Chris tossed him the bomb and everyone else ran off. Naruto just sat there for a bit humming softly.

Chris said "You know you can go at any time, right?"

Naruto nodded and said "Hai, but I want to give them a chance. It'll make the game more fun Dattebayo." Chris slowly nodded in understanding and walked off as Naruto got up and started the hunt. He hummed softly as he searched around.

While Naruto was hunting Heather had locked herself in the washroom, Gwen was watching Lindsay run around in circles, most of the girls had locked themselves in the galley with Ezekiel, Geoff, and Trent, Owen was hiding behind a large rock, Duncan was in the cabins, Izzy was in the woods, and Tyler was in the boathouse. Everyone else was scattered throughout the camp and woods.

Naruto walked into the boathouse where he heard chuckling and opened a crate to find Tyler. He handed him the bomb and said "You have a little over half an hour dattebayo. Good luck." He walked off and stretched then ran into the woods and climbed a tree knowing virtually no one ever looks up. However as he was sitting there he was tackled by a swinging Izzy. He stared at her and said "Yes Izzy?"

She smirked and said "Are your whisker's a tattoo?" He shook his head and she started rubbing them gently causing him to purr.

Naruto said "Stoooooooooop." She giggled and continued rubbing his whiskers. He groaned and nearly fell out of the tree his eyes glazed over. When she finally stopped Naruto said "Oh boy, that was horrible." Izzy giggled and swung away as Naruto sat there trying to get his breath back and sort out his thoughts wondering why Izzy was so fascinated by his birth marks and muttered "Stupid birthmarks. I should have known they'd cause me nothing but trouble dattebayo."

Meanwhile Tyler was walking around looking for someone to hand the bomb off to. Finally he found Noah and said "It's all yours man," then ran off.

Noah looked up from his book and said "Oh well." He flipped a page and occasionally checked the timer for the next five minutes, before getting up and looking for someone to hand the bomb off to with fifteen minutes remaining. It took Noah another ten minutes to find Owen who'd just been thrown out of the communal washroom by Heather. Owen banged on the door and Noah said "Sorry man. If it helps I thought I heard some campers by the mess hall."

Owen nodded and started looking around for anyone. As the timer ticked down, when there was ten seconds left he found Ezekiel who'd just been thrown out of the mess hall for insulting the girls' intelligence and strength. Owen handed off the ball causing Ezekiel to freeze and ran away screaming. The bomb went off when the timer hit Zero and a huge fountain of paint went up then splashed down on Ezekiel coating the prairie boy in paint.

Over the loud speakers Chris called out "Alright Challenge over. Everyone meet me by the flagpole to send our loser away, and start sorting out teams." Everyone gathered around the flag pole and stared at the multicolored Ezekiel. He coughed and Chris said "Well Ezekiel, if you'd just kept your fucking mouth shut you wouldn't be the first person eliminated. Ah well, time to take the walk of shame, and no you can't have a shower."

Ezekiel sighed and walked toward the dock of shame where chef threw him into the boat of losers and watched him sail away. Chris turned back to the campers and said "Now for teams. On the first team we have Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Noah, Tyler, and Leshawna. You guys will be the Screaming Gophers. On the other team we have Izzy, Naruto, Bridgette, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Cody, Eva, Harold, and Justin. You guys are the Killer Bass. Killer Bass get the left cabin, Screaming Gophers get the right. That being said, get some rest because in the morning you have your second challenge, and it's a reward challenge rather than elimination. Sleep well." He turned and left leaving the campers to gather in their cabins.

The girls walked into their cabins and suddenly Lindsay let out a horrified scream. The guys rushed in only to see the girls running from a cockroach; a bunch of campers jumped around trying to squish or avoid the bug, until Naruto came in and picked up the bug telling it "Easy little one, I'll save you." The cockroach purred surprising everyone as Naruto carried it outside, only to pass Duncan. He said "I'm taking care of it, but the axe would have been a little bit of overkill dude."

Duncan shrugged and shouldered the axe then walked back to the boy's side of the bass cabin. Naruto carried the cockroach into the woods and set it down then watched it scurry away before walking back to the girls' cabin. He knocked on the door, after watching Cody go flying and eat dirt, then said "I saw that one of you had their bed destroyed, want me to fix it?"

The girl's smiled at him and said "Yes please." He nodded and walked off then came back with nails, a hammer, and some other equipment and started to work on the frame of the bed before laying the mattress down atop it and setting it up. Gwen hugged him saying "Thanks Naruto, I was wondering what I was going to do when DJ crushed my bed." Naruto smiled and waved off her thanks then headed back to the male side of the bass cabin and lay down on the bottom bunk under DJ. Everyone passed out as the sun went down, and prepared for the challenge tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Cliff Diving and Awakathon

Chapter 2: Cliff Diving, and the Awakathon.

The following morning the campers were woken up by an air horn, bullhorn combo. Some of them shot up and looked around, while others just got up yawning and others still just sighed and mumbled about wishing things had gone a bit slower. Then they all lined up outside where Chris said "Hello campers." Everyone gave their reply and Chris said "So I bet you're all wondering what today's challenge is. The answer, cliff diving. I will meet you at the top of the tallest cliff on the island where you will have your challenge. P.S. bring your swim suits." He walked away laughing and everyone went to change.

Naruto walked out of his cabin in a pair of black trunks with a nine tailed fox on the right and a blue flame on the left leg. He stretched as he started for the Cliffside alongside Duncan and Leshawna. Leshawna looked at the muscular figure of Naruto and said "So Naruto, how long have you and Heather known each other for?"

Naruto thought about it and said "Since we were three, dattebayo. I moved in with her family when I was eight due to my mom being in a car accident. She's currently in the hospital. I'm hoping to win the money so I can pay for her medical bills." Leshawna winced feeling bad about getting the red head to open up, but Naruto saw the wince and waved it off saying "No big deal dattebayo. If I didn't want to talk about Kaasan I wouldn't have brought her up."

Leshawna nodded and the two trailed off into another conversation not noticing the glares that Heather was directing at their backs. She didn't like anyone getting close to her idiot. None of the people here knew anything about him or his troubles in the past. Hell none of them knew a thing about his family and how much it tore him up to visit his mother in the hospital.

Following Heather was Gwen and Trent in deep conversation about music. Cody tried to get a word in with the two but neither one paid any attention to the small geek who sighed and muttered "Right, of course they don't notice me when there are all sorts of stronger guys out here." He noticed Naruto falling back and said "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto grinned and said "Hey Cody, just going back to check on those at the back of the pack. I figure it doesn't matter what order we get to the cliff in since we all have to dive off. Why, something up?" Cody shook his head and Naruto smiled then waved as he continued walking back.

Suddenly Naruto was tackled by the crazy girl who started scratching his whiskers causing him to purr. Naruto shivered and said "Stoooooooooop!" Izzy giggled and hugged the red head around the waist as everyone started passing them by. Naruto held out his hand hoping someone would help, however they all passed the duo by. He sighed and said "Noooooo, why does everyone just keep walking by. I understand it's not their problem but they act like it's a bad idea to help out a bro in need dattebayo."

Izzy got up and said "See you at the top Red." Naruto nodded and climbed to his feet as Noah walked up then nodded and checked to make sure everyone was on their way to the top before jogging to catch up. Izzy saw Naruto running toward everyone and said "Red's here, I think that makes everyone Chris. So what's our challenge?"

Chris looked at the Naruto as he jogged up then said "Now that everyone's here I can tell you the full details of the challenge. At the bottom of the cliff are two cordoned off areas. The smaller area is the safe zone. The wider area is the area we filled with man eating sharks, which haven't been fed in two days." He smirked evilly and continued "Everyone will have to dive. For everyone on your team that dives and survives, you'll get a crate of supplies, which you'll need to build a radical hot tub for a hot tub party at your cabin tonight."

Everyone cheered at the idea of a hot tub party then Chris smirked and said "So who's first?" Naruto walked up to the edge and stared down into the water then glanced back at his team and raised an eyebrow questioningly. They all looked between themselves and started muttering softly amongst themselves.

Naruto got tired of waiting and dived in landing in the safe zone with his fingers breaking het water. He surfaced and yelled up "It's easier than it looks Dattebayo. If anyone has any trouble I'll be down here to bail you out. Come on Bass we can win this." Next to dive was Duncan who looked as unenthused as he could be falling to what may have been his doom. Duncan surfaced in the safe zone and Naruto said "Good job dattebayo. Now we just need the rest of our team to land safely." Duncan nodded and swam to the boat which took him to shore while Naruto waited in the lake for the next diver from the bass team.

Next to dive was Bridgette. She did a graceful swan dive and surfaced next to Naruto who grinned and said "Awesome dive dattebayo. I guess being a surfer you get used to diving into dangerous waters?" Bridgette nodded then swam to the boat which took her to shore. Next up was Courtney.

She looked down into the water then said "Chris, I have to say I have a condition."

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh what kind of condition?"

Courtney shivered and said "A condition that prevents me from making suicidal decisions like jumping off cliffs into shark infested waters." Chris shrugged and handed her a chicken hat causing her to stare at him questioningly.

He explained "Anyone who doesn't jump has to wear a chicken hat. The chickens then take the escalator down." Courtney sighed and walked over to the escalator which took her down to the beach where her team was waiting. Courtney walked up to her team who patted her on the back. Chris smirked and said "Anyone else chickening out? Is anyone at all chickening out?" DJ rushed over saying something about a fear of heights and took the hat dejectedly. Next to take a chicken ride on the escalator was Beth. Chris smirked and said "So far two bass and one gopher have chickened out. That leaves Izzy, Justin, Cody, Eva, and Harold to jump for the bass. Meanwhile the Gophers have Sadie, Katie, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, and Noah to jump for the Gophers, unless they chicken out. Now who's next?"

Heather said "I'm not jumping. I don't care what you guys say, I'm not risking my life even if Idiot is staying in the water to keep the sharks in control. No way, no how am I diving off this cliff." Leshawna got tired of Heather's bitching and threw her into the safe zone then dived in herself. Heather glared at her and said "I'm going to kill you." Leshawna laughed off the bitchy white girl's comment as they both got on the boat and were driven to shore.

Tyler jumped next and everyone winced as he racked himself on a buoy then fell into the safe zone. Naruto swam over and tossed him onto the boat then glanced up and yelled "CAREFUL UP THERE, DATTEBAYO! I THINK THAT YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T JUMP WITHOUT WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO LAND UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE TYLER!" Heather sighed from shore and everyone turned to her.

She said "Most of the people yet to jump are on the opposite team, but he still feels the need to tell them to be careful. I'm happy since it's my team he's talking to, but at the same time I don't think he realizes this is a competition." While Heather was talking Gwen dove off only to land next to Naruto and sink down. Naruto dove under and pulled her to the surface then gently pushed her onto the boat causing her to cough up water and spew it into the lake. He asked her if she was ok as Heather continued "Idiot's always been a kind guy. It's just he's rather dense when it comes to his own life."

Next to jump was Lindsay who landed in Naruto's arms blushing. Naruto chuckled and said "Nice one, tebayo. I didn't expect you to land in my arms though. Anyway head on over the ship and it'll take you to shore." Lindsay nodded and swam to the boat barely avoiding the sharks that'd started jumping out of the water looking for meat. Naruto swam to the edge of the safe area and yelled up "NEXT!"

Sadie and Katie jumped together earning their team two points. Naruto congratulated them then yelled up "WHEN ARE MY BASS GOING TO JUMP TEBAYO!?" Next to jump was Harold who busted his balls by landing in a split. Naruto winced and said "Oh boy that had to hurt dattebayo." Harold swam to the boat and climbed on wincing with every movement hen got to shore with his team and waited for the next person to jump.

After Harold, Justin jumped and landed outside the safe zone, however instead of Naruto having to save him the sharks gave him a ride to shore. Naruto high fived a shark and said "Good job Chewy, Chomper, and Jaws." The three sharks nuzzled Naruto who chuckled then stretched and waited for the next jumper. His team only had Eva, Owen, and Izzy left.

Next to jump was Trent of the gophers. He landed on his head and knocked himself out causing Naruto to save his rear and throw him on the boat. He was lucky he hadn't broken his neck as Chris pointed out. Chris looked at the last three bass and the remaining gophers and said "I'll throw a push cart in for the winning team if everyone who's left jumps."

Izzy glanced at Owen and said "I'm going in big O." Owen nodded and she dived in only to land in Naruto's arms and glomp the red head who tried swimming away. She giggled petting his cheeks and making him purr causing everyone to stare. Izzy giggled insanely and said "Man Red your whiskers must be really sensitive." He nodded and she said "Poor guy, too bad it just makes me want to rub them more."

Naruto sweat dropped at that and sighed then watched as Izzy climbed on the boat and went to shore. Finally it was down to Owen, Noah, and Geoff were left. Geoff dove in and landed in the danger zone where Naruto intervened while he quickly swam to shore being chased by Chomper. Naruto chuckled and swam to shore since he figured his job was done. He climbed onto shore and shook like a wet fox his eyes glowing light blue in the sunlight reflecting off the lake. He stretched and said "Heavens above I'm water logged tebayo."

Next to jump was Noah who landed in the safe zone with no problems. He took the boat to shore and Chris said "Well Owen it's all up to you. Are you going to jump or chicken out? FI you chicken out your team will be in dire straits because the Gophers already have one more crate than them. However if you jump that's all it will be and your team could still win the challenge. So what will it be big O, jump or chicken out?"

Everyone stared up making their own comments and Naruto said "He's going to make it. He just has to be careful, though if I could guess I think Chris is piling on the pressure." Noah nodded agreeing with the blonde and the two watched the cliff as Owen backed up then took a running dive off the cliff sending huge waves to wash over the cast and crew of the show. The three sharks clung to Naruto who said "Easy fellas, he's not going to kill you. I understand you saw your lives flash before your eyes but that doesn't mean much you know?"

They nodded and he put them back in the water then waved at Big O who said "I kind of lost my shorts guys." Everyone face palmed and Chris laughed from atop the mountain then took the escalator down and said "Well then looks like the gophers get a free cart to pull their boxes but only one more box than the killer bass." The Screaming Gophers took their carts and headed back to the campsite while the Bass gathered up their crates preparing to trek back. Naruto carried three crates on his shoulders and under his arms, Eva carried two crates, DJ carried a crate, Duncan carried a crate, Bridgette, and Courtney had the last two.

Naruto noticed Courtney struggling and walked over before anyone could start anything and said "Let me get that for you." She blushed at the red head and he smiled back then picked up the crate and carried the four of them back to camp where the others were trying to open their crates with their teeth. Izzy opened the first crate however she got rope burn on her tongue. Naruto chuckled and said "Easy there Izzy, no point in going too fast and hurting yourself."

Naruto's group ignored the red head as they continued trying to open the crates with just their mouths, the interior of Izzy's containing a pool liner. Naruto sighed and opened his crate with a little work leaving the other three he carried laying around for his team to try to open while he pulled out hammers and other tools. Heather studied Naruto's team and said "Hey Idiot, don't you dare get kicked off." Naruto waved her off with a simple 'ma, ma.' Heather grumbled as she finally opened a crate and her team started to work on building their hot tub.

Meanwhile the killer bass were having trouble opening all their crates. Naruto helped out where he could, while Duncan and DJ got to work on putting up the hot tub.

Time passed quickly and finally Chris called "TIME!" Everyone sat down sweating and he said "So let's check out your hot tubs dudes and dudettes." He walked over and stared at the Screaming Gophers tub which was perfect at least on the outside. He grinned and said "This hot tub is AWESOME!" The gophers cheered then he walked over to the Killer Bass' tub and said "This one, not so much." The tub didn't fall apart or anything it just didn't look as good as the Gophers. He thought about it and said "Winner Screaming Gophers. Have your awesome hot tub party tonight. Bass, since this wasn't an elimination ceremony you can just relax."

The bass sighed in relief then Izzy tackled Naruto who shouted "SOMEONE GET HER OFF!" Heather quickly came to his aide and pried the orangette off his back though the orangette managed to rub his whiskers as she was pulled away making him purr loudly and curl up into a ball. Izzy giggled even as she was dragged away by Heather. Naruto slowly looked up and glanced around with wide eyes seeing why virtually no one helped him and noticed the girls were looking away blushing, while the guys were looking on amused. He sighed and said "Really guys, really? Couldn't help save me from the crazy girl, had to be Heat-chan tebayo?"

Heather chewed out the crazy girl while Lindsay and Leshawna walked over to Naruto and helped him off the ground. He thanked them then asked to the entire camp "Who wants to build a fire and sit around talking. We should really get to know each other over the three day break we have between challenges." The others all discussed amongst themselves then agreed and Naruto started a fire that everyone gathered around. He said "I guess I'll go first since this is my idea. My name is Naruto, Tebayo. I have a slight verbal tick, I'm six feet tall, foxes and wolves are sacred to my family, and I'm seventeen."

Next up was Lindsay. She said "Hi everyone, I'm Lindsay. I'm five foot nine, love to shop, love clothes, want to go to France, and I'm sixteen." She sat down and everyone looked around waiting for the next person to talk. Lindsay looked around and said "No one's going to go, what about you Taylor?" She was pointing at Tyler as she said this causing him to wilt slightly at the fact she didn't get his name right. Cody patted him on the back and motioned for him to go on.

Tyler sighed and said "My name's Tyler. I'm sixteen. I'm an athlete, though I have a habit of being clumsy that is genetic on my dad's side. I love sports, especially anything that allows me to run and burn off energy. I guess that's all I'm really willing to reveal right now."

Cody went next. He said "Hi everyone, my name's Cody. I'm not that athletic, heck I'll take playing on a computer over playing a sport any day. I'm here to make some new friends and meet some cool ladies. I enjoy classical music, and I guess that's really it for me. At least that's it for tonight." Everyone nodded and thanked Cody for being so enlightening then glanced at each other for who would go next. Finally Gwen sighed and decided she'd go.

Gwen stood up and said "Hi everyone, I'm Gwen. I'm Goth, and proud of that fact. I like to listen to classic music, write poetry, and enjoy the colors black, blue, and purple. I enjoy writing though my big dream is to actually get into a college for art. I'm sixteen and I enjoy gothic architecture. Guess that's it for me." She sat back down and yawned causing everyone else to start yawning.

Heather stood up next and growled out "My name's Heather. I'm here to win this competition. I'm half Korean half Canadian. I enjoy Korean dramas and other things from the Asian countries including Japan and China. I'm idiot's best friend, and you bitches better back off. I'm sixteen and that's all you losers need to know about me."

Last to stand up for the night was Leshawna who said "My name's Leshawna yawl. I'm sixteen, of African descent and enjoy spending time with my family. I'm here to win not really in the mood to make friends. I have a bit of a temper. I don't trust yawl until I know you're not going to mess me up as the game goes on. Guess that's it now I'm off to bed yawl."

Everyone else agreed with Leshawna about going to bed and Naruto put out the fire not noticing the girls that were studying him and the guys who were arguing about why they should go to bed with or without saying goodnight. Naruto finished putting out the fire and glanced around then waved at the girls who looked away before walking back to his part of the killer bass' cabin and plopped down on his bunk. The other guys filed in yawning and took their bunks then Naruto covered his nose as Owen farted and said "Dude not cool tebayo. I think I'm going to die." The other guys made sounds of agreement then they opened their cabin's windows and what not before a few of them hung their heads out the windows for fresh air.

Slowly the gas filtered out and everyone went back to bed. They climbed into their beds and passed out, the night having drained them all. At least this was the case for the guys; the girls however were all staying up talking amongst themselves about the day and what the next challenge would be. The few girls trying to sleep grumbled and groused but they were outnumbered so they didn't do anything. Eventually even the girls went to bed and the rest of the night passed in silence.

The following day everyone woke up late and just relaxed. Naruto hung out with Heather, Lindsay, and Beth. Gwen hung out with Trent; Duncan was with DJ and Owen, Noah off by himself with a book, and Leshawna played cards with Izzy, Tyler, and Courtney. Cody was off by himself, Bridgette was in the water on her surfboard, Geoff was walking through the woods exploring, Harold was sleeping in, Sadie and Katie were admiring Justin, and Eva was lifting her dumbbells off by herself somewhere.

The day passed relatively freely for everyone and they realized they had only one more day before their next challenge. That night they all went to bed without gathering around a campfire no one was in the mood to hang out. The following morning Naruto and the guys all went for a swim while the girls sat on the beach working on their tans or just relaxing. After a while Naruto climbed out of the water and headed to the confessional stall. He walked in and said "Hey there, tebayo. I just wanted to say that so far things are going pretty well. I hope Kaasan is alright, but for now I see nothing wrong. Anyway so far everyone seems pretty nice. I hope the competition doesn't change them, after all a hundred thousand dollars is quite a chunk of change tebayo."

He walked out of the stall and headed back toward the beach where he was pounced upon by Izzy and made to purr yet again. He growled and tried to throw her off till she rubbed just right then he whited out. Naruto was curled around Izzy clinging to her like a sloth on a tree as Heather walked over and asked "What happened to Idiot, crazy girl?" Izzy repeated the scratch she did and Heather said "God damn it. Don't scratch there, if you do Idiot goes crazy and cuddles everything. He won't remember jack when he wakes up but still." She prepared to pull Naruto off when he let go and stumbled over to hug Gwen who blinked questioningly.

Gwen stared and said "Someone get him off. Please?" She tried pushing Naruto off but he just buried his face in her stomach and held onto her tightly causing her to sigh and grumble then look at Heather who was glaring and say "What, it's not like I'm hitting on him or anything. You should be pissed at Izzy for getting him started like this." As soon as she finished speaking he got up and tackled Lindsay who was walking over.

It went on like this for a good hour or two before Naruto finally got out of his cuddle mode and asked "How'd I get back in the water?" The others chuckled and told him they weren't sure while they all silently agreed to keep what he did when scratched to themselves. Naruto shrugged and got up then walked back toward the cabins. He yawned and mumbled "Oy I feel like I'm missing something important tebayo." He shrugged it off and walked into his cabin to change then walked out in a black shirt with a wolf's head on it and blue jeans.

The other campers were wearing the same outfits they'd showed up in, so there was really no change there. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms over his head then said "Tomorrow's the new challenge. Wonder what it'll be." He sighed and ducked as Izzy dove at him from the trees. He chuckled and said "Not this time Izzy."

She smiled and said "I guess not. Here I was hoping to get some more whisker time. So what's your plan for the day?" Naruto shrugged and popped his shoulder feeling the scar tissue that he'd hidden with Heat-chan's waterproof make up for the challenge the other day flex and stretch with the movements of his arm. He yawned and started into the forest not noticing that a few of the campers were trying to get his attention.

Lindsay sighed as she noticed Naruto walking into the woods and said "Damn, I missed him again." Heather raised an eyebrow and she said "So that he could come hang out with us, eheh." Heather nodded and Lindsay muttered "Though it wouldn't bother me if he just wanted me to hang out with him, alliance or no." Heather yawned and Lindsay sat down next to her then the two started talking about who they should get out of the competition first. Beth walked up and joined in, though it was more Heather telling Beth and Lindsay who she wanted to get rid of first than the other two giving to much input.

Meanwhile Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Owen were all sitting around talking about what they thought the next challenge would be. Even if Geoff wasn't on the same team as the other three, they had no real reason to be against the guy when they weren't in a challenge. The morning passed quickly for those in conversations but slowly for those like Naruto who were by themselves.

After a few hours Naruto returned to camp and got into a conversation with Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Cody, and Noah. They talked about what it was like back in their home towns and a bit about their friends and what not. They really were just talking to talk. Give them something to do between challenges. It was interesting to each of them how similar they were despite the different groups they hung out with. They all called it a day after a few hours and went to sit around with everyone else at a campfire set up by the resident pyro Duncan.

That night they all went to bed and prepared for the next day knowing Chris was going to throw something at them, but not quite sure what it was going to be. As the night passed the girls talked among themselves about which of the guys they'd like if things were to go that way. Little did they know Chris was recording their conversation. The girls talked about Geoff, Duncan, Naruto, Owen, and even Justin. As the girls talked amongst themselves, many of them saying from what they'd seen Naruto was the best choice, the guys slept soundly.

The following morning came all too quickly and at dawn Chris woke up the campers with a megaphone. He yelled out "WAKEY WAKEY!" Everyone filed outside yawning but dressed for the day. Chris smirked and said "Hello Campers. Today we're going to have you do a few things before breckie. To start you're going to have a twenty kilometer run around the lake. So let's get to it." He shot a starting gun up into the air only to have a seagull fall at his feet. He swore and muttered "PETA's not going to like that one."

The campers started jogging around the lake, Tyler taking the lead alongside Duncan. Others just walked and Owen of course after about fifty feet fell on his face. Naruto walked up to Owen and whispered in his ear "Owen, can't you smell it? Eggs, Bacon, Turkey, muffins, it's all waiting at the mess hall. You gotta get up man." Owen slowly came to and Naruto said a little louder "Owen man, if you don't get up you're not going to get a chance to eat. Don't let that happen, imagine all the stuff you'll miss out on." Owen hopped to his feet and started running around the lake with Naruto chuckling as he picked up his pace passing by Heather. He said "Heat Chan do you want me to carry you?"

She glared and said "We're on different teams Idiot. I don't want you to carry me I just want you to leave me alone." Naru shrugged at that and jogged ahead waving at Gwen when he passed her, smiled at Leshawna and Lindsay then patted Cody on the back because he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Several of the girls sighed dreamily at the way Naruto was acting. He yawned and shot Izzy a wave then yelped as she charged at him. He started running for his life as Heather muttered "Damn red headed hussy."

Izzy finally managed to tackle Naruto and knock him to the ground then started rubbing his whiskers causing him to purr. They were close to the mess so when Izzy was content she got up and walked into the hall humming happily. Naruto got up and started doing another lap humming to himself and trying to get out of the bliss induced by the scratches and pets. He passed by those at the rear of the pack and saw Gwen talking to Trent. He waved at Gwen who waved back. He saw Lindsay panting and struggling so he walked over and pulled her onto his back where she snuggled into him and said "You good Lindsay?" She nodded and he smiled then said "Great. I'll get you back to the mess because you're looking a little exhausted. I guess whatever Chris has planned he won't mind if I help everyone out."

He jogged to the mess and dropped off Lindsay then sat down at the Bass's table and sipped a bottle of water. He stared at the table as everyone else filed in and smirked as the gophers cheered when the last one to walk in was Bridgette who'd tripped a while ago and was passed by Heather who was the last of the gophers. She sighed and sat with the bass then Chris said "Hey that wasn't the end of your challenge, but before we continue let's eat."

Gwen looked at the camera and said "He brought out the buffet and it brought a tear to my eye."

Owen said "When I saw it I cried. The buffet was beautiful. So very beautiful."

Naruto smiled at the camera and said "Ramen, Dattebayo the food of the gods. They had Ramen."

The campers dug in as soon as Chef and Chris stepped out of the way. Everyone grabbed their favorite food while Naruto started eating bowl after bowl of Ramen. You'd think the boy couldn't stomach it all but honestly he just kept going until he had about fifty bowls piled high and sighed in contentment patting his stomach. Chris smirked and said "Well guys onward to the campfire pit." Everyone groggily got up and followed Chris. Then they sat around the pit and he said "Todays challenge is the Awakathon." Everyone sighed wearily.

Gwen asked "So you're plan was to get us tired from the run, bloated from pigging out, and then wait for us to pass out?"

Chris nodded and said "Why yes, yes it was."

Gwen swore and said "He's good," then sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and held up a hand as if to ask something then motioned around the camp and mimed someone falling. Gwen smirked and said "How long till everyone passes out?" Naruto nodded and she said "I give it two maybe three hours."

Twelve hours later the first to fall was Owen who said "Staying awake Twelve hours, I can do that in my sleep." As he fell Naruto glanced around then looked at Gwen who was nodding off and shocked her after rubbing his hands on his pants to build up static. She yelped and looked at him then he mimed falling asleep. She nodded slightly and Chris walked up.

He sighed and said "What is with you people, none of you are falling asleep." Naruto smirked at him and waved then stretched while Heather glared at Gwen and Trent glared at Naruto. Chris studied him and said "I can't help but feel I've seen him before." He shrugged to himself and said louder "Well then the first of you has fallen, let's see how many of you hold out." Everyone gasped as Owen walked past behind Chris in nothing. A few campers gagged and Naruto shook his head signing 'Not Cool.'

Naruto stretched then looked around at where everyone was. Katie and Sadie were leaning against each other almost asleep, Duncan was sitting there carving, Courtney was jogging in place, Trent was glaring at him and strumming his guitar, Harold was sitting on one of the benches, Heather was having Lindsey and Beth go around getting her stuff, DJ was tied to a tree, and everyone else was doing their own thing. He sighed and Gwen asked "What's up?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know, I just have a feeling that both teams are going to lose members fast. It's almost as if they'll be dropping like flies." Gwen nodded and the two of them started playing word games. Courtney watched on with a slight tinge of jealousy in her heart and Leshawna wondered how the white boy would handle all the trouble he was stirring up in camp. Geoff went down all of a sudden when Chef tapped him on the shoulder.

Chris said "Two down, twenty to go." Naruto flipped off Chris and the Newfoundlander laughed. Heather sighed muttering about him being an idiot and trying to get off by offending the host. Duncan smirked at Naruto's attitude and Harold just passed out after swinging his nunchaku around. That left nineteen.

After that people started dropping off by twos and threes as Chris read off the boring fairy tales. Eventually it was down to Gwen, Naruto, Heather, Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy, Trent, and Justin who was cheating. Heather caught Justin cheating and reported him, since he'd painted his eyelids and Chris said "Nine to go. I told chef I didn't want to do this, I mean I really didn't want to do this, but obviously I have to. It's the history of Canada, a pop-up book." Naruto groaned, Gwen sighed, Courtney grumbled, Duncan swore, Heather griped, Lindsay just looked oblivious, Leshawna like Gwen sighed, Izzy grinned crazily, and Trent stared at Gwen trying to get her attention.

Chris started reading from the pop-up book and everyone felt their eyelids drooping. After about five more chapters the first to fall was Leshawna. Naruto stretched out trying to get feeling back in his limbs and tickled Gwen waking her up and making her slap his hands away, he then turned and hugged Courtney causing her to blush as he walked away to rub Lindsay's head and kissed Heather's cheek causing her face to heat up. Trent glared at Naruto through a yawn, Duncan snorted, and Izzy tackled Naruto for whisker time. Naruto tried to fight her off and ended up nearly succumbing to unconsciousness in his blissed out state.

After another fifteen chapters it was down to Naruto, Gwen and Duncan. Gwen knocked out Duncan with a well thrown rock and Naruto passed out from laughing crazily. She smirked and said "Looks like I win," before passing out herself.

Chris smirked and said "Yep which means the screaming Gophers are the winners. Killer Bass wake up your teammates and meet up with me at the campfire ceremony." They nodded and threw Duncan and Naruto into the shower to wake them up then trudged to the campfire where Chris said "Well it looks like the time has come for our second camper to go home. Killer bass you had the win, then Gwen snatched it away before you could truly revel in it. I mean you had two players left, but sadly Naruto lost it when Gwen knocked out Duncan which while we would call shenanigans it was great TV. So that being said if you don't receive a marshmallow you are the one who ends up going home."

He started tossing out marshmallows saying "Naruto, Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Owen, Eva, and Courtney you're all safe." He paused before tossing out the next two marshmallows and said "Duncan, Izzy, you're both safe." At the final marshmallow he said "It comes down to Justin and Harold. Harold you let your team down by racking yourself, but Justin you cheated. So sadly the last marshmallow goes to Harold." He tossed the marshmallow and Justin was escorted to the boat of losers. He took off his shirt and waved at the girls who blushed then drove off. Chris turned and said "Get some sleep Campers, tomorrow you have another competition." The bass nodded and wandered off to their beds never knowing what the morrow would bring.

 **Finally we're back. How long will it be till the next update no idea. Originally this was going to be longer, but I decided to finally cut it and call it because I didn't feel like expanding this chapter. next chapter picks up with Dodge Brawl, my own challenge for the hell of it, and other things. That said hope you like it.**


End file.
